


Where on Earth is the Krabby Patty Secret Formula?

by Animation101



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Crossover, Finally using AO3, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animation101/pseuds/Animation101
Summary: The Krabby Patty Secret Formula has been stolen! A joint venture has robbed the paper containing the ingredient that makes the nautical burgers so delicious! Plankton and the world's greatest thief, Carmen Sandiego. Spongebob and Patrick must work together with the ACME corporation in order to stop the sinister plan Carmen has in mind for the surface and underwater worlds!





	Where on Earth is the Krabby Patty Secret Formula?

**Location: Bikini Atoll, Pacific Ocean**

 

Under the sea where most men dare not venture, is a secret underwater world. This world is in fact, a small town, known as Bikini Bottom. A town quite like ours, unbeknownst to scientists. There are roads, schools, cars (or boats in this case), houses, and restaurants all populated by the local dwellers, the fish. 

 

Speaking of restaurants, the most popular happens to be a repurposed lobster trap known as the Krusty Krab. It is owned by a Mr. Eugene Krabs, the local cheapskate in Bikini Bottom, never wanting to part with a cent unless he has to (and even then, he’ll most likely find a loophole). 

 

The reason why the Krusty Krab is the most popular? The Krabby Patty. A typical burger one might see replicated at any fast food establishment up on the surface, except for one minute difference. A secret ingredient so mysterious, not even the fry cook who makes the patties knows what it is. 

 

This secret ingredient has the aquatic locals eating it almost every meal, at least once or twice a day. Despite it leading to shorter life-spans and several health concerns, the fish are, for a lack of a better term, hooked. No other burger on the planet has had such a hypnotic effect to the taste bud. 

 

Only one organism was immune to the Krabby Patty’s charms (two if you count a local squid cashier), a Mr. Sheldon Plankton. He happened to own a restaurant right across from the Krusty Krab, trying to surpass Krab’s fame. However, his restaurant, The Chum Bucket, only served, well, chum. Chum as defined in the dictionary is “ chopped fish, fish fluids, and other material thrown overboard as angling bait.”

 

Plankton, despite having one of the highest IQ’s in Bikini Bottom, doesnot know this. He simply collects it when fishermen boats would accidently drop them from their boats. So, every food item on the Chum Bucket’s menu was just chum with maybe a bun or condiments thrown in. Chum is not as appealing to the stomachs of many as a hamburger would, so it would make sense why the Chum Bucket stands mostly empty. 

 

As a result, Plankton is willing to do anything to gain Krabs’ customers, even attempting to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, kept in a bottle in a safe in Mr. Krab’s office. Using several high-tech gizmos and gadgetry, Plankton has attempted to steal the formula almost every day and has always failed. 

 

Plankton’s need to know what the formula has kept him going after over 50+ botched plans. He finds it asinine that he is the only one who feels the drive to seek out why the burger is so addictive. That is...until today. 

 

“One Yellow Seadog coming up!” Spongebob yelled, receiving Squidward’s order. It certainly was a good day for Spongebob, fry cooking the whole day through. He had even managed to go 6 hours without a break, a new record for the sponge! 

 

He was putting the finishing touches on a patty he liked to call a Yellow Seadog, a burger with extra mustard and salt. He kissed the burger on the buns before sending it to Squidward. Squidward gave Spongebob a look of disgust. “Must you do that everytime I give you an order? It’s unsanitary.” 

 

Spongebob wagged his finger, confidently. “Au Contraire, Squidward! I am-”. He was cut off by Squidward who finished his sentence for him. “Yeah, yeah. Sea sponges are the cleanliest of sea creatures and I know for a fact you take a shower in the bathroom sinks. Now, take this order-” He shoved a wad of paper where Spongebob’s nose was, poking it into his body. “AND GET BACK TO WORK!!!” Squidward yelled in Spongebob’s face, knocking him back. 

 

The force of Squidward’s voice knocked Spongebob around the room like a pinball in a machine being operated by a cheating teenager. “Woahwoahwoah!” Spongebob shouted as he bounced around. Being a sponge did have its downsides, too. 

 

When Spongebob finally did reach the end of his trip around the back room, he landed in some bags of sea potatoes. Spongebob, always optimistic, giggled and said “Thanks for the ride, Squidward.” He tried to make out what Squidward has mumbled at him in return, but noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

 

He removed the two potato wedges stuck in the holes nearest his tie, quickly chewed through them like a lawnmower off a diet, put the rinds around his eyes like a pair of makeshift binoculars, and directed them toward the window to Mr. Krab’s office. It was Plankton!

 

Somehow Plankton had made his way into Mr. Krabs’ office without his knowhow (Mr. Krabs was outside in the actual restaurant) and was using a mini propeller to fly himself over to the safe. Spongebob could hear his maniacal laughter echo from where he was sitting. He quickly burst in to stop the one-eyed menace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have finally joined AO3, only new stories from here on out, but if one wants to continue an aborted story from Fanfiction.net, don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> Have fun out there,   
> Animation101


End file.
